


Study in Festive Erotica #1

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (but not), Chest Hair, Digital Art, M/M, Rudolph/Santa cosplay, Shirtless, but sexy, listen I know it doesn't look like it is but trust me, please don't look at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: I told yourbuttervoicedbeau if they wrote me Santa/Rudolph rp I would make them fan art and I did and I never posted it on AO3 and now I'm drunk so
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26





	Study in Festive Erotica #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How the reindeer loved him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625986) by [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau). 




End file.
